1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door with a door leaf suspended from at least one carriage and displaceably guided along a roller rail profile disposed at a wall or at a ceiling. The sliding door includes a closing device, which is suitable to displace the decelerated door leaf into a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem with sliding doors is that very often the doors, when being carelessly opened or closed, impact on an end stop; this can be very loud and can also destroy a door, such as a glass door. If the sliding door is closed with too much force, it will often strike against the end stop which can only absorb a portion of the energy, such that the sliding door bounces back and remains in a not completely closed position. Closing devices are known that displace the sliding door into a final position and simultaneously achieve a dampening effect.
When opening a sliding door with too much force, this results very often in the problem that, although the first user is able to easily pass the door, as he/she has triggered the opening procedure, the sliding door simultaneously returns into the partially closed position and the following user of the sliding door bounces against it with his shoulder or side; whereby on the one hand there is a risk of injury and, on the other hand, the sliding door will start to swing perpendicularly to the opening direction and thus may be prone to damage.